Good Girl
by casterheart
Summary: Having the flu sucks, but getting an unexpected visitor might suck even more. Or maybe not. (Reader insert)
1. Good Girl

(Y/N) woke up that morning with a slight headache. She came down to get something to drink, but feeling faint she couldn't go back up the stairs. So she had no other choice as to stay on the couch in the living room, where she fell asleep only to get woken by some kind of noise some time later.

She tried to ignore it, but since her head felt like it would burst any moment, it was pretty much futile. Having the flu was the only time she hated being a human.

"Damon?" She waited, but the noise was all she heard. "Could you turn that off?" Not getting an answer she sat up. When her head stopped spinning she stood up and tumbled out of the living room cursing.

After a couple of steps she recognized the noise as knocking, coming from the front door. So she tried to reach it without falling. Groaning she pulled it open ready to bite the head off of the person, who dared to wake her. On the other side of the door was none other than Klaus.

"What's up? Are you searching for Damon?", she asked him with a raspy voice trying to blink away the sunlight. She could swear the sun was mocking her or trying to burn out her eyes. Right this moment she knew exactly what vampires or hung over people felt like. It wasn't pleasant.

Klaus' smile disappeared the moment she opened her mouth. He frowned. "Are you all right, love? You look awful."

"Thanks a lot. You know, what women want to hear…", (Y/N) replied sarcastically. She knew she didn't exactly look like a model right this moment, but she wasn't ready to hear him saying it. Not when she literally felt like crap.

"What I mean is…are you not feeling well?" His blue eyes searched her face. He knew humans were fragile, but he didn't care for them. For her however he did care, she was his human after all. He cursed mentally.

"Everything's fine. What do you want?", she asked him with a tired look. All she wanted, was to get back in her bed and to stay there for the rest of her life.

"I wanted to talk to Damon…"

"He's not here. Come back later…" She tried to close the door in his face, but he stopped her.

"Why are you alone? Where are the others?"

She paused and opened the door fully. "I don't know. Away?", she croaked.

"And who's taking care of you?" He was worried. She couldn't be all alone without anyone caring for her, or could she?

"I'm a big girl and can manage myself…" She started to say, but his angry look stopped her in her tracks.

"Why is no one looking after you?" The words hit her like a slap. She knew he didn't mean to sound this harsh towards her, but it still hurt. Especially with her headache. So she watched him stunned before she replied sheepishly: "I didn't want to cause them any inconvenience."

His look softened. She was always the first to drop everything to help and Klaus knew that she felt uncomfortable when someone did the same for her. It was the most fascinating trait and the first thing he learned to love about her. Looking her in the eyes, he reached out. "Take my hand."

She couldn't resist his soft voice and put her small hand in his bigger one. When he picked her up bridal style, she was dumbstruck and only started to resist when he was half way up the stairs to her bedroom. Unfazed by her efforts to make him put her back down, he carried her up to her room where he laid her down on her bed and bit his wrist.

Even with having vampire brothers she never liked blood, which meant Damon and Stefan had to force it down her throat every time she got hurt.

She grimaced in disgust this time as well and tried to get away from Klaus. But he took her by her chin and pushed his wrist in her mouth. When she didn't swallow he looked her in the eyes. "I have all day, love. What about you?"

Rolling her eyes she took the first gulp nearly spitting it out again. But Klaus' voice soothed her until she drank enough blood. Then he took his wrist from her lips. "And now you'll be a good girl and go to sleep. When you wake up, you'll feel better." He brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I hate you…" She sulked. "And I'll never forgive you."

He smiled. "For making you drink the blood or calling you good girl?"

"Take your pick!" She was old enough to drink, but looking younger than she actually was, everyone treated her like a kid. So she was mortally offended every time someone called her girl.

Even though she knew Klaus didn't mean it as an insult, she turned away from him pouting. But when he laid down and started to make himself comfortable behind her, she turned her head staring at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm staying until you're asleep." He smiled pulling her into his embrace.

"And I guess I can't make you leave?", she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." He grinned cheeky making his dimples appear.

"If I can't get rid of you, you can at least keep me warm…" She leaned her back to his chest with an exaggerating sigh, pulling his arms around her.

Being warm and comfortable it took her no longer than 5 minutes to fall asleep, but Klaus stayed a bit longer to make sure she was sleeping, before he pulled the covers around her and turned to leave.

"Nik?" Her voice was just a whisper.

He turned to look at her, smiling softly. "Yes, love?"

"I don't hate you…"

"I know, love."


	2. Good Girl gone bad?

That morning (Y/N) woke up feeling more rested than ever before, her cold nearly forgotten. The only plus to drinking vampire blood was you healed really fast with no consequences - unless you died. _And the taste_ , she cringed at the memory. She'll have to thank Klaus the next time they meet.

Speaking of _Klaus_. She didn't even hear him sneaking out, the spot where he'd been lying the night before was already cold when she woke up. His ' _I know, love'_ kept replaying over and over in her head making her feel weird.

Shaking her head and turning over (Y/N) realised it was still early. She stretched and decided to hop in the shower and just get ready for the day, mentally listing everything she'd have to catch up on after missing a whole day because of the cold.

Stumbling down the stairs -this time just because she was a klutz and not because of dizziness- she remembered leaving her phone on the coffee table in the living room the day before. So grabbing it she turned towards the kitchen frowning at the 20+ messages and phone calls from _Damon_. But just as she was entering the kitchen the man himself started to fire questions at her:

"Have you lost your mind?! Did you honestly think _we_ wouldn't figure it out?" He emphasized the 'we' with a gesture towards Stefan, who was sipping his coffee ignoring his brother.

Following suit (Y/N) passed the furious vampire, took her mug from the cabinet and poured herself a coffee. Taking her first sip of the hot beverage and savouring the taste, she took a deep breath before asking: "Figure what out!?"

"You slept with Klaus!"

(Y/N) spun around, sending everything on the counter flying including her mug and shattering it in the process. "WHAT!?" Rubbing her eyes and trying to 'wake up', she couldn't stop herself from laughing. Did her brother finally lose his mind? "I think, I would remember _that_."

Damon cringed, that was a mental image he would never ever be able to get rid of. "I called you yesterday, but you didn't answer. And then I come home to you sleeping and smelling like him."

"What are you? _A dog?_ " (Y/N) joked leaning down to pick up the shards of what was once her favourite mug, cursing under her breath. Luckily she didn't get burned on the hot liquid, but the floor would stain if she didn't wipe it off fast enough. "And for not hearing you call, I left my phone in the living room."

Shaking his head Stefan pulled her up handing her a new mug -which she gratefully accepted- while shooing her away and cleaning up her mess. He was surprisingly relaxed about the whole scene. (Y/N) shot him a look over the mug and silently reminded herself to ask him later.

Meanwhile, Damon was pacing around the kitchen running his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "Why don't you see it: he's the bad guy. _You can't sleep with the bad guy._ "

"Since when? I thought, you wanted me to be _more like you_?" Taking a sip (Y/N) sighed in content at the wonderful flavour, but looking up at Damon her expression turned sour. "And I don't think you get to judge me, since you- you know- were sleeping with Katherine, and Rebekah, and-"

" _(Y/N)_."

"You know, maybe I did sleep with him - maybe I didn't, it's none of _your_ business."

"She has a point." (Y/N) shot Stefan a surprised look. Not only was he staying silent the whole time, but also siding with her on _this_? There was _definitely_ something wrong with him.

"Come on, (Y/N). Why can't you see it? He's clearly manipulating you. You are seeing him behind our backs. Your old self would never do that."

"It's not really behind your backs, when you're not even here…" She muttered picking at a coffee stain on the counter Stefan missed. "And he's way _nicer_ than you."

Throwing his hands up Damon groaned. Why couldn't she see reason and stop making his already complicated life worse? She was only human and he was trying keep her alive, in his own way at least.

In the meantime (Y/N) was pissed at her brother for constantly trying to mess with her live. She was an adult - even if she didn't look like it - and if she wanted to befriend one of the most dangerous (and beautiful, but shh) 'creatures' on earth, no one could stop her. Especially if _he_ also wanted to be friends with her, at least she hoped so.

As Damon ignored her and just kept on mumbling about how he was going to kill the original, she decided to mess with him, and she knew exactly how. Leaning over to Stefan she gave him a conspiratorial look. "D'you know how much it costs to get an abortion, Stef?"

Damon whipped his head her way -she could nearly hear his neck cracking- his eyes burning holes through her skull, as she was inspecting her nails while leisurely leaning on the counter. Damon visibly swallowed a few times to calm down. "Are you pregnant?"

(Y/N) was taking her time with her answer. She knew she had his full attention and wanted to enjoy his _unease_ to the fullest. Maintaining a neutral facial expression- though on the inside she was _celebrating_ \- she faked surprise. "Did I just say that out loud?"

" _YES_!"

"Good.", she grinned rolling her eyes at him. "No, you idiot! I'm not pregnant, 'cause I didn't sleep with Klaus."

Turning to place the empty mug in the sink, (Y/N) suddenly came face to face with Klaus himself. She shot Stefan a pouting look for not warning her, and feeling her cheeks grow hot, she greeted the original with a shy smile.

Raising his hand and placing it on her forehead, Klaus' eyes were soft. "Do you feel better?" The night before he could only stay long enough to make sure she wouldn't die. He felt weird leaving her behind and the moment the sun rose he wanted to check on her, but as always something came up and he could only come by now.

"Y-yes, thank you for that." The way her cheeks were heating up at his touch, made his smile widen, though as always the moment was cut short by Damon hissing and grabbing the original's hand.

"Ew, that's my little sister! Get your hands off her."

Frowning, Klaus turned his attention on the Salvatore. "What's wrong with you?"

" _What's wrong with me?_ WHAT'S WRONG WITH _YOU_? As far as I know, the truce didn't involve you _screwing_ my sister." He cringed at the word, Klaus' eyebrows raised in confusion.

" _Damon_. I had a cold yesterday and Klaus helped me-"

"Yeah, I can imagine-" Damon snapped, but hastily turned back to the hybrid to throw more accusations at him, who was just watching with amusement. _It's not like Damon could seriously hurt him, right?_

Meanwhile, (Y/N)'s frustration grew with every second. "No, it's cool. Keep going. It's not like I'm standing here or anything." Hearing Stefan chuckle she eyed him suspiciously. "What's wrong with you, btw?" At his questioning look she pointed at him. "It looks like you're enjoying this and wait for the drama to play out." She shook her hands for emphasis.

After the Mystic Falls Gang negotiated a truce with Klaus, and Stefan was released from the original's compulsion, he was plotting all kind of ways to piss off Klaus, without starting a new war. And pissing off Damon was probably the cherry on top.

"Maybe that's exactly my plan." Turning towards the fuming vampire, the younger Salvatore grinned, "Hey, Damon. Ask (Y/N) how Klaus 'healed' her.", starting to hum Marvin Gaye's _Sexual Healing_. Hearing a roar from his brother, he chuckled.

"You're so not helping, Stef." When she realised she wasn't needed there, seeing as Damon wouldn't be able to hurt Klaus and Stefan wasn't trying to help or interfere either, she turned to leave. She took off with a wave at Klaus, a 'Call me when you've come to your senses, Damon.' and a 'See you later, traitor.' at Stefan.

Smiling after her, Klaus sighed and turned his full attention on the older Salvatore, wondering how he could talk some sense into him. Snapping his neck was a good start and (Y/N) would mind terribly, but he didn't want to make things more complicated. So, he opted to let Damon blow off steam and wait for a way out. _He couldn't keep up forever, right?_

* * *

Sipping a milkshake in the Grill, (Y/N) looked up when someone sat down in the booth across from her. With a grin she wanted to greet her friend, only to get interrupted. _Not the first or the last time that day,_ she realised.

"So you and my _brother_!?" The smirk on the original's face made her shudder. "How come I'm the last to know? I thought we were friends…"

Hearing Stefan's snickering from somewhere- _was he following her?-_ she shot Rebekah a pained look. " _Et tu, Brute?_ "


End file.
